After Business Pleasure
by Dirty Reid
Summary: Tenten knows exactly how to relieve Naruto's stress after work. How does she do it? NaruTen Lemony Oneshot


**After-Business Pleasure**

**By Dirty Reid**

**Description: Tenten knows just how to relieve Naruto's stress after a hard day's work. How does she do it?**

**A.N.: This is my first attempt at a lemony oneshot, so don't flame me too bad if you don't like it. And does anybody notice? There are like no NaruTen lemons at all! I guess I just set the first milestone!**

Tenten smiled as she watched her three year old son Anjin eat his dinner. Tenten had been so happy when she gave birth to her son at the age of twenty. Three years later, Anjin was a very clean eater, unlike some toddlers. He was always sure to never spill his food before he ate it. Anjin looked like his father, but with a couple of his mother's characteristics. He had a dark caramel coloured mop of hair that was sleek and shiny, but grew spiky when it became too long. He had a cute, pudgy little face that had four faint whisker marks on his cheeks. His eyes were the same brown as his mother's, but with small flecks of sea blue surrounding his pupils. He had less baby fat than three year olds tended to have, which probably had something to do with his father being a Jinchuriki. Banishing the thoughts, Tenten noticed that Anjin was done his dinner and was looking at her quizzically.

"Kaa-san?" Anjin cooed, tilting his head to the side. Tenten smiled; her son was absolutely _adorable_ when he did that. All of her friends thought that he was the cutest child in the village. On that note, Tenten thought about the now grown-up members of the Konoha 11.

Sakura had married Neji after they had been dating for three years. She was somehow able to get the stoic Hyuuga prodigy to open up and go out with her. How she did it, Tenten would never know. Neji had proposed to Sakura about two years ago, and they had been married within the next six months, much to the displeasure of the Hyuuga Council. Tenten had heard that Neji had just tuned the old farts out, and flipped them the bird once they had shut up. They already had a daughter named Kikyou, and Sakura was currently six months pregnant with twins, and one of the happiest mothers in Konoha.

Ino was in an odd relationship. She and Temari had both fallen in love with Shikamaru, who could not decide between the two of them. Luckily, Tsunade had managed to allow him to marry both of the women he loved. Both of them had been delighted, but still argued about who got the first round of sex every now and then. Shikamaru had arranged a competition of sorts to determine who got the first round; whoever turned him on faster would get the first 'sex-capade'. After three years of marriage, Ino had given birth to two daughters, and Temari had a son. She was currently pregnant with another child, and Shikamaru was one happy dad.

Hinata, to everyone's shock, had married Gaara. She had somehow managed to get the red headed ex-Jinchuriki to open up. Naruto had been comically traumatized when Hinata told him that the Kazekage had a deeply romantic side which he brought out only when he was alone with her. They had been married for a year, but they didn't believe that either of them were ready for kids just yet.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee were all still single, but they liked it that way. As Kiba put it; 'We don't want some broad hanging over us that we have to commit to. Besides, I really don't like kids.' The four of them would often have competitions regarding dating women. Kiba and the now buff Chouji usually won. Shino followed closely, and Lee trailed behind, even though he had gotten rid of his eyebrows.

Sighing as she took her head out of the past, Tenten picked up Anjin and held him close to her. Her son instinctively nuzzled her rather ample left breast. In her years of puberty, she had really filled out. Her once small breasts were now larger, fuller, and perfectly rounded. She had shapely hips, a slim waist and very well toned legs. Before she became pregnant, she had been a little on the skinny side. After becoming a mother, she had put on a little weight. Not a lot, but enough to provide some flesh for her husband to knead. She let out a perverted giggle as she tucked Anjin into bed, kissing him goodnight.

Once Anjin was sleeping soundly, Tenten slipped out of her 'mother' clothes, and into something a little sexier. She had put on a pink spaghetti strap top and a bright crimson bra and panties. To top off the ensemble, she put on a black miniskirt that barely covered her panties. She knew Naruto would be home soon, and would probably be pretty stressed. Luckily for him, she knew exactly how to relieve him of the stress. She grinned like the little minx that she was; tonight would be a good one.

As she was washing some dishes, she heard the near silent front door of their small house open and shut with a click. Tenten smirked, not turning around. She heard her husband rustling around; probably hanging up his trench coat or something. She continued to wash as she heard his near silent footsteps drawing nearer. She only put down the rag when he pressed his body against her own, and gently began to massage her bum while reaching up her skirt with both hands. His touch made her sigh and shiver.

"Hey, baby." Naruto whispered into her ear, creating more goosebumps. Tenten smirked sexily as she turned around and leaned up to kiss her husband. The kiss was deep and passionate, making Naruto moan into Tenten's mouth. Tenten broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"What'll it be tonight koibito?" she whispered lustfully into his ear, sucking on the lobe a little bit. "Another gang bang?" she asked. While experimenting with sex in the four years that they'd been having it, Naruto had created the sexual technique he called the 'Kage Bunshin Gang Bang'. There were two ways to do it. The first was to create a single Kage Bunshin which would take Tenten from the back, while Naruto would take her from the front. The second option was to use two Kage Bunshin. The two Bunshins would take Tenten from in front and behind, while she sucked off the original. Naruto looked rather tempted at the offer, but shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, not tonight sweetie." He whispered back. He continued to massage her ass, but reached up under her tight shirt to rub her stomach. Tenten moaned; ever since she had given birth to Anjin, her stomach had been a relatively strong pleasure point. She loved having it rubbed, and Naruto often teased her about being a 'Love Puppy'. Several more minutes of moans later, Naruto reached further up her shirt and began to fondle her breasts. Her moans became stronger as Naruto moulded the firm flesh of her perfect breasts, and gently pinched her nipples. She whined as his hands slid out of her shirt, but she made a little noise of surprise when he picked her up bridal style to carry them to their bedroom.

Once Konoha's best Jounin had carried his wife into the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her sensually. Tenten returned the kiss and smirked into it when she felt the bulge in his pants. She licked his lips, asking for entry. He responded and opened his mouth, letting her tongue in to taste him. She moaned into the kiss and began to trail her hands down the fishnet shirt he was wearing. She found the hem and lifted it off of him. Tossing it aside, Tenten began to trace the muscles of Naruto's body. He had packed on quite a bit of muscle over the past couple of years. He had had to in order to kill both Orochimaru and Sasuke. Of course, the council chastised him for killing one of the last Uchihas, but he didn't give a shit: A world with less arrogant ass wipes was a better one.

Pushing that thought aside, she moved on to his pants. Grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, she slid them off, releasing his large member from its clothed prison. Tenten gently took it between her fingers and began to pump it lightly. Naruto groaned in appreciation. After a moment of lustful kissing and fondling, Naruto looked at her with a pout.

"No fair Ten-chan; I'm naked and you're not." He whined. Tenten laughed softly, but sucked in a breath as he began to pull her shirt off of her body, revealing her bright crimson bra. Naruto drank in the sight before he removed it as well exposing her perfect breasts. Naruto began to suck on her collarbone, leaving a faint love mark for later. He trailed kisses down her chest, and eventually took her left breast in her mouth, moving her nipple back and forth with her tongue. Tenten moaned louder as Naruto increased the suction on her breast. He continued to alternately suckle her breasts until she was giving little cries of pleasure and wriggling in delight. Naruto stopped suckling at her breasts, and she moaned to encourage him back. Smiling sultrily, Naruto began to lick her stomach. Tenten giggled as he swirled his tongue around her belly button. Once he reached the top of her miniskirt, Naruto reached behind her and pulled the zipper down. He slid her skirt off and stroked her through her panties. Tenten thrust her hips up to increase the pressure, and Naruto happily obliged. After a moment, he pulled her panties off to expose her blushing vagina to himself. An idea in mind, Naruto crawled up his lover's body and pulled her upright into a kneeling position. She was curious as to what he was doing until he spread her legs and slid in between them. Grasping her hips after caressing her shapely thighs, Naruto licked her clit, making her gasp. Naruto continued to lick her womanhood until he thrust his tongue inside of her, pressing it against her vaginal walls. Tenten began panting as a heat in her belly began to grow. Soon it reached a boiling point and Tenten cried out as she had her first orgasm of the night. Naruto remained between her legs as her fluids seeped out, drinking every last drop of the semi-sweet vaginal juices.

After a moment Tenten shimmied backwards so that her wet vagina was positioned directly over Naruto's throbbing manhood. Naruto looked into her eyes and immediately discerned the emotion in them; she was needy right now. Naruto rolled his eyes back and groaned softly as Tenten began to slide down his member, the warmth of her vagina enveloping him. Tenten gasped; no matter how many times they had sex, Naruto's member always seemed a little large, or her pussy was a little too tight. Nonetheless, the size difference increased the pleasure as Tenten began to rock her hips back and forth. Her husband moaned as she teased him. After another moment, she began to slide up and down his member, slicking it with her juices.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as his wife began to pump her hips faster. He grasped her butt firmly and began to match her motions with his own gentle thrusts. Tenten moaned shakily as the heat in her belly returned tenfold. Through her haze, she managed to utter three words.

"N-Naruto-k-koibito, h-harder." Tenten managed to breathe out. Naruto grinned at his wife and began to pump further inside of her. Tenten moaned louder as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto could feel the pleasure building in his abdomen, and began to thrust harder. Tenten gave a little cry at his increase in speed, and matched it.

After another minute, Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She sank down on Naruto's cock, and cried out in pleasure as her fluids poured out of her vagina. Barely a second later, Naruto shot up and buried his face in her breasts as he reached his orgasm, emptying copious amounts of his seed into her body. Tenten moaned as she felt the warm liquid trickle into her womb.

Tenten sank down onto Naruto's chest after a couple of minutes, her orgasm finally having subsided. She snuggled into Naruto's chest, panting heavily. Naruto clutched his wife to him, his still erect member inside her, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Ten-chan." Naruto breathed, his heaving chest glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration. His wife managed to shift her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She whispered lovingly. She gently eased back down onto his chest and drifted off to sleep. Naruto smiled at the cute form of his sleeping wife before lying back and closing his eyes.

Life was good.

**Fin.**


End file.
